User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Talk Archive 2 There you go WhiteReaper (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Now, without adeiu, welcome to to the new Talk page. Archived responses are on the two pages linked above. I eagerly await your butthurt...er, I mean questions. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 23:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No more Pokémon pastas Ha! I knew you'd take my advice! =P WhiteReaper (talk) 14:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistake This is reeeeeally nitpicky, but in the 'Community Messages' area of the Recent Wiki Activity area, the second-to-last bullet point is missing the word 'time' between 'each' and 'you'. Please don't kill me. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Dear Furbearingbrick, Forgive me, but I would like to know why you don't except Jeff The Killer stories anymore. Just a question... TheSpiderQueen (talk) 16:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC)TheSpiderQueen Because Jeff and his imitators are part of the cancer that is killing Creepypasta. He's turned mental illness pastas, a once-respected subgenre, into a fangirl-infested, cliche-ridden laughingstock. Next question. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Just sayin sorry about a mistake. Sorry! Sorry about that Minecraft Pasta. Promise nothing like that will happen again! Sorry. DX Steedventures (talk) 01:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Steedventures S'allright. Just read the rules more thoroughly next time. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 01:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me on the chat :( Thanks for the message help. Being a n00b and all, it really helps xD Stuffs Whenever I rollback it tells me (for example) "Cannot roll back edit to Article Listing/U by AbandonedAsylm16 (talk · block · contribs) because someone else has edited the page. The last revision was by ObliterationoftheSelf (talk · contribs). The edit summary was: "Reverted edits by AbandonedAsylm16 (talk | block) to last version by Sloshedtrain"." It isn't really an impediment to my edits since it rollsback anyway, but it is annoying and I'm not sure why it's happening. Also, I think that "FUCK!!!!" blog should be shut down. Too many people commenting on it, basically dogpiling. Plus there's no need to give more attention to the person or the matter. To the moon, your highness! 23:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 the tip MMMMM Yeah I have a maggot fetish. Maggot maggot maggot Get stuffed, maggot. 03:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate pasta Please delete this page, it's a duplicate of this one. Or delete the second one, but the second one's title is cooler. WhiteReaper (talk) 15:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Psychic I just doubt anyone can read it in 5 seconds. WhiteReaper 13:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) And you know he flagged it in five seconds, HOW??? Like I said, stop assuming. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 15:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hey chat aint working for me #Dyllan moffat (talk) 15:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm Muudea's friend he says hes want me to unban him so go ahead and do that when you can thanks. Please sign your posts. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 18:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why hello :D I'm back "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 01:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Something for your "Reactions" Gallery. If anyone ever insults you, use this. Zmario 14:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Last one. I didn't make this, I found it on a website, but it's still funny nonethless. Zmario'14:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Fat Albert lost episode with bad grammar You probably saw the other night that they had a Fat Albert story on here, I think you were the one that added the deletion template on it. I didn't write the article but I would kinda feel bad if it got deleted, it was probably someone's first pasta. I edited the article just now and tried to correct all the bad grammar but I am not sure if I did good enough. What do you think of it? If I didn't get the grammar right then could you do it? I don't know why but I kinda like the pasta. It is cliche but I like it. Jadenyuki93 (talk) 17:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Jadenyuki93 Fat Albert lost episode with bad grammar I didn't make the story but I would kinda feel bad if it was deleted because it was probably some noob's first story. It has terrible grammar and I tried to fix it but the grammar was so bad it was hard to get it right. Albert's Funeral is the name of the story. I edited it just recently. What do you think? Will that keep it from getting deleted? It is a rather cliche story but for some reason I liked it. Jadenyuki93 (talk) 17:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Jadenyuki93 About my Ban Hey what's up? About tomorrow, I don't want you to think that I can't accept criticism. If someone called my pasta shit, I'd be glad, because at least I get to know what people think of it. I actually got mad because I submitted the article, and when I clicked to edit the page to add categories (I had forgotten to while submitting) the "marked for review was already there. You can check the page history if you want. Well, I don't accept criticism from someone who hasn't even read it. And, besides, it didn't have any errors to be marked for review. Anyway, I'm glad you removed the 3-day ban. Even one day is already overkill. Hey Furbearingbrick, can't we two just get along? And congrats on your 6000th edit. WhiteReaper 19:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm...interesting. And thanks. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 19:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Fur! :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete the pasta I wrote? I worked a long time on it and I am very proud of it. Also, isn't banning me for a little bit a little extreme? Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 03:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant to Darkness Is my story (The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword) re-upload on Creepypasta Wikia? Is my story (The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword) re-upload on Creepypasta Wikia? (talk: ABOhiccups) You're not allowed to re-upload your own story. Go to Deletion Appeal and make a case there. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 12:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) About my Bannishment... This is a little bit long, bear with me. So I tried to post my first ever pasta, one that by the way, I am very proud of, and I come the next day to find that the pasta and it's picture had been deleted, I was astounded. I talked to my friends about it and they suggested maybe posting on a less well known site to get it more well known before posting it here. Then, I came back to the site to see that I wasn't blocked anymore. I decided to check the site rules about how my post could've been possibly been blocked and my wonderous works deleted (I don't mind if you don't like it, but that doesn't mean you have to delete it). I checked out what kinds of pastas were unacceptable, spam and troll pastas, and my pasta doesn't fall under either. While yes it isn't actually much of a pasta, as I say in the introduction, it does include a story much longer than the introduction to the character of Slatehn. So, in conclusion, you have left me confused as all hell, and I respectfully request a full explination, and permission to repost as I want people's feedback on the story, and I want to see what other people could write using my character. If it was removed because it wasn't "Creepypasta"ish enough, I've seen things on this site that induce a simple "huh" or even nothing from me, making me wonder how it's a creepypasta in the first place. I demand justice if this is the reason. Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 04:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant of Darkness It was deleted because your character was a Gary Stu. We no longer accept such incredibly overpowered OCs. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 12:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You told me to edit my font on The Letter.. What do you want me to do to it exactly? Ragamuffinchild (talk) 17:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Ragamuffinchild Remove all text on the page except the story itself, that's how. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 17:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply If that is indeed the reason, add it to the site rules. Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 17:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant of Darkness It's ALREADY a rule, silly. I know it's an addendum to the "no Jeff inspired characters" rule, but it covers blatantly overpowered characters in general. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 17:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) New Game - Flag Just wanted some clarification on what exactly needs fixing. I was fairly sure I'd ironed out all the grammer and spelling errors, and there are clearly indented paragraphs. Thanks =) Desparatum (talk) 02:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the spacing issues, and weird font. Next time, remove all text except the story itself. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick]] 02:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The only text on there is the story, copy-pasted from my Google Docs. I will fix the font, which is Arial, but I'm unsure what you mean by weird spacing. Desparatum (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My apologies for the confusion, the text editing on this site does not like Google Docs in the slightest :( Reedited using my OpenOffice backup, hopefully this solves the issues you had :) Desparatum (talk) 03:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help with fixing Sonic.exe! D: Someone has edited the ending Sonic.exe into something less frightening, and I cannot allow this! Please allow me permission to re-edit it and remove the extra ending that is ridiculing my creepypasta. I mean honestly, waking up to find that it was just a nightmare? NO! That's not how Sonic.exe's supposed to end at all! it supposed to end with Tom finding the Sonic plushie! I should know because I created the pasta. So please, allow me permission to fix this error and turn Sonic.exe back to the way it was meant to be. JC-the-Hyena (talk) 15:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll unlock it for a while. I didn't even notice the ending was changed, all I noticed was the rampant vandalism that was goin on, which is what prompted me to lock it in the first place. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 16:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) There we go. I fixed it, now Exe is happy once more. You can lock it back up now. :D Thaaaaaank you! ^3^ JC-the-Hyena (talk) 20:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry if this sounds like a silly question, but how do you customize your signature? I noticed that your signature has a different font and a photo accompanying it. Can you tell me how I can modify the font and add a photo to my sig? I would like to have the head (er, skull) of the portrait that you drew of me (just the skull) as an accompanying image to my sig, if at all possible. I'm not sure about the font yet. Again, sorry if this sounds like a silly question. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to go to ask Shining-Armor for that on his blog (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shining-Armor/Signature_Requests), but commissions are closed at the moment. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 19:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can wait. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Help? Hey Fur, can you help me out a minute? I made for myself one of those sigs like the one ShiningArmor made for you, but I can't seem to actually use it. When I edit it in preferences, I get that the code is over 255 characters long. So, how do you actually start using it? thanks. WhiteReaper 00:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Just use { { SUBST : User: insertusernamehere / SIG} } (remove the spaces) as the signature in your Preferences. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Juss thinking of you :D Enjoy :) Phantom (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Signature Permission Would I be able to use my picture for a signature (linked to my talk page, as a signature is), or are signatures just for admins? I made it myself, and I'd just like to use it. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Why was my story deleted (Haunted Rockman World for the Game Boy)TheDoubleDragon296 (talk) 20:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC)